


The Shooting Star

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, F/M, Kissing, Love, Married Life, Promises, Romance, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: The night was young and beautiful…just like them... but the stars had never shone so brightly like they did that night





	The Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello! Here is another one-shot we want to represent. It’s a collaboration with Gwendoline-bones (at DeviantArt). We wrote the text and she made an amazing comics based on this fic ^_^ Thank you, honey! It was and is a pleasure to work with you :heart:  
> We hope you will like this fic ^_^

**The shooting star**

It was a summer night. Claire stood on the balcony of her house. She was dressed in a silky nightgown of lavender colour. The beauty looked up at the night sky dreamily. The view was amazing. Millions of bright stars were shining above, sending their smiles to her. And suddenly Claire saw a shooting star.

The girl pressed her hand to her heart and made a wish with a sincere faith **.** Unexpectedly Claire felt her husband’s arms around her waist. She would never confuse them with anyone else’s. Her heart knew that it was him and besides…only Leon had that unique spicy scent she loved to inhale so much.

The young man kissed the soft and pale skin of her neck and asked what she had wished for.  Claire said that it was a secret. A disobedient smile was playing on her lips, when Leon chuckled and replied that he would make all efforts to make her tell him her wish. Claire released herself from his tight hug and turned around, sending him a playful wink.

“If I tell you, Mr. Agent, my wish will not come true”. And with those words she was about to go  to the bedroom, but Leon interrupted her bold intentions by capturing her hand and pulling her body to his with high speed. Unexpectedly to herself, Claire let out a sound of surprise. But Leon looked deep into her azure eyes. Tenderness and never-ending love could be clearly read in his mirrors of soul that had the most beautiful colour Claire had ever seen.

“I want to be the only one who fulfills all your wishes, my beloved wife,” he said in a velvet voice. 

Then he bent his head down and kissed her on the slightly parted lips.  He kissed her deeply and emotionally, showing his loyalty and adoration. To Claire’s great amazement, he bent her down the next moment, holding her by the back like in tango.

For some unknown reason she made him feel like a hero of some novel tonight. If only someone could know how much he loved to be her hero. He didn’t plan to take that pose, but his enlightened mood whispered to his heart that she would look incredible with her luxury loose hair touching the floor and her slightly flushed face that would show that she was reacting to the special atmosphere he was creating.

Claire held her breath when she found herself soaring in the air. It felt amazing and extremely intimate to be held like that! But the most indescribable moment happened when she saw her husband’s face standing out against a starry background. The view made her speechless. His eyes were shining just like those distant stars she would never reach. And suddenly the girl realized that Leon was her lucky star. And he was there for her and she could always reach for him no matter how far away he might be. Their souls were tied with invisible ribbon forever.

A smile found its perfect place on her pink lips, as she decided to give up and tell him her wish. 

“Come back to me alive, Leon. I need you and your love. Without you I'm not living, but existing.”

He smiled at her so warmly and brightly like the sun itself, and after taking her in his arms he carried his beauty to their private chambers.

Leon laid her on their large bed and whispered sincerely to his outstanding wife “You know, my heart is beating desperately, it beats only for you. I promise that I will always come back to you no matter what.”

  
He lay beside her on the bed and she took him in her tender embrace, kissing him sweetly.

“This wish is my most treasured,” Claire whispered in his ear, closing her eyes.

“My goal in life is to fulfill your wish, sweetheart,” Leon responded and captured his beloved woman’s lips in a deep and sensual kiss.

The night was young and beautiful…just like them... but the stars had never shone so brightly like they did that night.  


End file.
